My life, starring me
by lemonishpink
Summary: meet Yumi from Paris academy of gifted youths, my other story. during the summer break, she brought the gang over to her loft. experience her life. UxY and some JxA and OddxOC Rated T


**Before you read this, you must first read Paris Academy for gifted youth(My other story) then you know who Sabrina is and the past.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own code lyoko but i own Rebecca, Sabrina, Lars, Joe, Aaron, Deanna and other OCs.**

We stood outside the main door. Well it looked more like the palace doors.

"This is your loft?" Ulrich asked, unsure of what to say. "_Yours_?" the others but Aelita gaped.

Aelita looked bored and rang the doorbell. It sounded like a musical interlude.

"Sure it's mine." I chuckled. They looked less shock now as they took in the size of the loft. It is six football fields big.

Deanna answered the door. "You're back, Miss Yumi. And welcome Miss Aelita." She bowed formally.

"Hey Deanna." I step into the foyer. The others followed me but Aelita had run to the living room to finish her movie series on Die Hard. She crashed into the sofa with a thud.

"Miss Yumi." Lars and Joe bowed as I passed them they are my personal bodyguards.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I dropped my stilettos on the ground. I watched with amusement as they drank in the size of the foyer. It was gold and modern. "Wow." Jeremy murmured.

I snickered. "Wait till you see the living room."

I led them to a room with a plasma screen television the size of an entire wall from the ceiling to the ground. A cream coloured sofa enough for eight people to seat and a pretty coffee table. They gasped. Wii, Xbox, PlayStation… you name it, we have it. The east facing wall was covered with CDs and consoles.

The kitchen was huge, the same gold and extremely sophisticated. I led the way to my room. It was the entire second level. They had to knock down five rooms for it. Oh well…

"You've got to be kidding me." Odd muttered.

I the entire left wing is my walk-in wardrobe. There was enough space in my room to play ball. I smiled. There was a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. It was incredibly big. The bathroom, I mean.

"Three MacBook Airs, four iPhone 4s, one iPod, and two iPads? Why in the world do you need that much stuff?" Ulrich wrap his arms around me.

"Well, one MacBook is for reading fan mails and like accessing my website," I ticked it off my fingers. "The other is for company use. To contact my agent, Rebecca. They tapped on my computer. Read through my messages… and the other is for personal use. The iPads are for… actually I don't use them much-"

"What? Why did you buy it?" Odd yelled.

"I didn't. I endorse for Apple. Hello… supermodel advertising?" I offered. "I have more in the storeroom downstairs. You can take one home if you want."

"Really? Cool!" Odd cheered.

"The iPod is for… listening to music? And erm… they tap one of my phones and one for dialling you guys and other people and the other two are back-up when the first two break down!" I said.

They rolled their eyes and surveyed my room. I took the time to look through my devices. Six miss calls from Rebecca. I'm screwed.

I dialled her number. "Hello?" A professional voice came to answer.

"Bex, it's me." I said.

She dropped the professional tone. "Yumi, where have you been?"

I flung myself onto the bed. Ulrich looked at me. I waved him away.

"Having lunch, Shopping and doing my nails." I counted.

"Very funny, Yumi."

So, who do i have to meet this week?" I grabbed my personal iPhone from my desk and began to type.

"Monday you have to meet Abigail for your lessons from nine to eleven-thirty and lunch with Taylor at twelve-thirty. Tuesday you are supposed to spend time with Sabrina and your family. Wednesday is free. Thursday you have lessons with Abigail at the same time again and Friday you are to grace Aelita's art exhibition from eleven to midnight. Saturday and Sunday are both free. That's all." She said cheerfully.

"Okay. Thanks Bex." I ended the call and flopped on the bed.

Ulrich dragged me up.

"What's in there?" Jeremy pointed to a doubled-door room. Well everywhere in the house is double-door.

"My walk-in wardrobe. Come, I'll show you." I pulled open the doors to reveal three separate wings filled with clothes, accessories and nail polish. The entire left wing was filled with dresses and shirts. It was classified by colour then by texture then by use.

'Oh my…" Odd looked around. The room smelled like me. The entire house smelled like me actually. The right wing was covered with accessories for hair, such as combs, conditionings, hairsprays etc. and pants, jeans, shorts, swimwear…

"You robbed Levi's?" Ulrich raised his eyebrows. I laughed. There is all kind of jeans here.

In front of us were endless bottles of nail polish, a colourful array to the room.

"This is inhumane." Jeremy muttered. Another portion of the room is filled with shoes. Stilettos, flats, gladiator shoes, sandals and countless others.

"I have to wear this to Aelita's exhibition-gallery show." I took out a newly made royal blue cocktail dress made up of silk.

The dress touches the ground and was held by a simple sapphire.

"Do you seriously have to wear that?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"With you wearing that revealing dress, the perverts will ogle at you…" he sighed. He wasn't far off. The dress had a cut by the side that reaches mid-thigh and it is quite revealing.

"You're jealous?" I raise my eyebrows.

"My girlfriend is gonna be eyed by perverts. Do you think I wouldn't be worried?" He asked in exasperation.

'Touché." I murmured. "Come on. Let's explore the other places of the loft. The basement is the servants' headquarters. Let's go up."

We saw Aelita who was eating popcorn in a relaxed manner in the living room which was pitched black to give a feel of the theatres.

The third floor had a dance studio (for me, of course), a spa treatment facility and a theatre. Do not ask me why Aelita is in the living room. She likes it there better. She's claustrophobic but she doesn't want to admit it.

The fourth floor consists of an open space that is of nature and greenery because I like it up close. It is my personal space where I can think freely because of the fresh air and it is thick enough that the cameras can't see through it. My library is there too. There is a "waterfall" that drops of the edge of the building into the pool below. The pathway is made up of wooden planks like the ones when you go to a nature reserve.

I showed them the pool, the patio and the mini bar by the pool. Odd got a cocktail and rushed to join us again. The lawn was huge enough to play a decent game of soccer.

"I'm going back for more food. You have a five-star chef?" Odd jogged away when I nodded. Jeremy followed him.

"This is… crazy." Ulrich yelled. "How the heck can one person live in a place this huge? Oh wait. I'm contradicting myself and my home."

He followed me back into the house.

"Deanna, can you ask Pierre to prepare tea now?" I asked politely. She nodded and left for the kitchen. Ulrich is on the couch, watching die hard with Aelita and the others. She was watching it in 3D.

I headed up to my room to read through my fan mail.

~~~After dinner~~~

"The chef is awesome." Odd gushed. He scarfed down more salmon into his mouth.

"I'll head out to the CD shop to get the latest movies. And the MacBook Airs I have to get from Apple to give out at the exhibition." I cocked my head in Aelita's direction. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ulrich offered.

"No thanks. Lars and Joe will be there." I smiled sweetly.

I went up to my bedroom to get dressed. I picked a black tee with matching black jeans. I put on a little make-up just in case someone spots me and wants a photograph. I loaded my Gucci bag with the three iPhones and donned on shades. I finally left the room with ballet flats.

"Whoa, going unnoticed?" Odd called out.

I gave a rueful look to him and left the loft. Aaron, the chauffeur was ready to go.

"The CD store than to Apple." I commanded.

"Yes, Miss Yumi."

I managed to stay in the store for five minutes before getting noticed.

"Omigod, Yumi Ishiyama!" Some high school girl squealed. My cover was blown.

"Oh my god. Can I take a photo with you?" Everyone in the shop started crowding around me. So much for staying unnoticed.

"Sure." I took photos, sign autographs for my fans.

"You're so nice…" They gushed. I smiled.

"I want to be you, Yumi!" Someone screamed. Sure, come take my place. I'll be glad.

I had to be escorted out of the store by Lars and Joe. The usual.

We made our stop at Apple next. The store front had a banner of me promoting the iPad 2 and iPhone 4 white.

"I need the stocks for the art exhibition on Friday." I replied to the manager's inquiry.

"Right. Nadia, show her the way." Lars and Joe ended up carrying the stock and I left the store in peace.

~~~Loft~~~

"You're back." Jeremy noticed my entrance.

I threw myself on the sofa. "That was exhausting."

"Fans again?" Aelita asked. I nodded in horror.

"I stayed in the shop for five minutes and then this girl started screaming my name and there you have it, the fans." I said dramatically. They laughed.

**Please READ &REVIEW otherwise i would not be on traackkkk. R&R:)**


End file.
